The Chronicles of ROBLOX (Story)
ATTENTION! I, M1keshatter, have added everything back, and i am terribly sorry for removing it all, i was embarrassed at the time because people were saying my contribution was crap, again, i am sorry, but it is back, thank you. *Please note that Chapter 1 is by MrDoomBringer, the blurb is by Shedletsky, and the rest is made by ToysackboyLBP2. and MikeShatter "From roblox"* Before the Start, 50,000 years before modern ROBLOX, there was a different world. A planet. Inhabeted by factivt was gone. All that was left was chunks of asn dasd rock in space. The only survivour named admin then converted their rocks into blocks. And then the start of roblox was born. In the beginning there was an empty darkness. The only thing in this void was a black brick, Two-By-Two. Two-By-Two was the Alpha Brick, the First. Copied, pasted, and recolored a million times, R Chapter 1 Roblox fuckerssaff sbd askjdjfnisdnf uhfnf ujnmfdsuf ndsunfsdufn sdsnfgbrdjugbdfhyslx bns dfhgbxbhbhgbdfshbfhsba hdwsvdbhzhf c nf gn s fuck dss fdsf dfdfsdb eric cassel died because he got fucked asjujuafhus ffhbns fds And then nothing became no more. For what come thrfd asfasa sdabd aso Nothing sought to destroy the light. It cast it’s shadows upon it, tried to crush it under the weight of emptiness. But the light was resilient. The light didn’t crush, didn’t go out. It grew. Bigger and bigger, hotter and hotter, the light grew more and more, shining brighter and brighter. Nothing was furious. It cast its shadows all around the light, but the light pushed on. Bigger and bigger, the light kept expanding until Nothing could no longer contain it. It burst forth from the shadows and expanded even further. But not just light came from this mass, but Matter. Grouping in the corners of Nothing’s existence, falling into place amongst other Matter, emitting more light. And still growing. Soon Nothing gave up on the light, it let it grow, and expand, but Nothing still took up the space between the Matter, but it let Light through. It moved Matter, it shaped itself and made it grow tighter and tighter until it began to shine. Chapter 2 1995 Robloxia was just a big black baseplate. Nothing was on it. Nothing wanted it to be destroyed. Nothing wanted it to disappear. It was safe. This was the Robloxian prehistoric times. Until a vortex was shining in the sky. What was it? Eventually, a lightning strike hit the big black baseplate. Then a medium-sized circular ball thing appeared on the ground. It was red on the outside. Green on the inside. It was rolling itself about. Nothing wanted it to explode, Nothing wanted it to fall off the big black baseplate. The red circular ball was called ADMIN, first Robloxian, first Admin. He was a Bloxian. It stayed still, like the entire of Robloxia froze. Then it moved across. It was rolling itself about the base. 45 days later. ADMIN was still rolling himself around the place until he felt something, something weird, something awkward, something, well, indescribable. The ball turned a kind of, a peach colour, then it grew 2 black little eyes and a black mouth. The ball turned from a circle to a kind of cylinder with round edges. He then grew some peach arms, grey torso and blue legs. He became, a Robloxian. When he evolved, he made a machine that could control all of Robloxia. Chapter 3 dads fckeria created, copied, created, copied, and created. 1996 He was still building it. He finished half of it. Eventually, he did the daswq do that again." Said ADMIN. "Ah, my new HQ. I finally built it. Well, I'm gonna do my paperwork." He added. As he went up the stairs and walked into his office, the paper and the model he made were all over the place. The trees fell over too. "I need to get this fixed." He said. Then he walked outside to the ladder area that led to the lookout area. He saw something in the distance. Was it Nothing? No. It was a sort of vortex. It looked like someone had made a big nuclear reaction in the clouds, in fact, it was behind the clouds, but it was shining so bright he saw it right through the clouds. All the clouds near it disappeared. "Huh? Whats that vortex?" ToyMon said to himself. "Its glowing... It made the clouds disappear?" He added. Eventually, a lightning strike just missed him, it hit a part of the HQ but it wasnt broken. The lightning strike was harmless. Then came out a ROBLOXian. He was just standing right beside him. ToyMon turned his head with caution. "Hello." Said ADMIN. "Hello." Said the new ROBLOXian. "It seems your a new user, eh, your name is John." Added ADMIN. "Indeed." "My name is ADMIN." ADMIN said. "Since your the 2nd person in ROBLOXia, I'll give you admin-ship." "Alright." Said John doe. "your a testing profile, and That gives you your admin-ship." Said ADMIN. "Happy NewBLOX!" He said with enthusiasm. "Alright." John doe said. "Follow me, I'll show you around the HQ." Said ADMIN. ADMIN climbed up the ladder leading to the little tower at the top, they were heading for the lookout area. As ADMIN waited at the top for John doe to come, he whispered to himself, "Oh, you really done it this time. Finally, someone to play with." Then John doe arrived up the ladder. ADMIN walked into the little tower and climbed the ladder in there to the top. When he got to the top, to his surprise, John doe was right under him. ADMIN was standing there, then he accidentally walked on John doe's head. John doe fell to the bottom of the tower. "Ouch." Said John doe. "Sorry." Apologized ADMIN. Then John doe got to the top. "This is the lookout area." Said ADMIN. "Okay." Said John doe with enthusiasm. Then ADMIN pointed to something. "What are you pointing to ADMIN?" "I have a machine here, but it's offline, so it is invisible. See, try and touch it." So John doe touched the invisible machine. "Whoa. Touching an invisible object, so cool." He said. Then when John doe looked behind him, he saw that ADMIN was at the other tower. So John doe went and followed him. ADMIN was standing in front of a door. He opened it and it was another office. "This is your office." Said ADMIN. "Oh, alright." John doe said. "There you go, I'll check on you soon. I need to build more of this hospital." "Alright." ADMIN walked down the stairs, while he was walking, and he was whistling a happy tune. Chapter 4 John doe sighed. It was quiet in the HQ, considering there was only 2 people there. "Paperwork, the only things I get these days." sighed John doe. "I'm checking on the basement first!" Shouted ADMIN. "Okay." John doe said. "I'm making the official Roblox website." He said quietly. "Did I just hear something? Eh." So, every day, John doe would sit in his chair and work on it. Days and days flew by as John doe created the website. Finally, on the 1337th day, he finished. Little did he know what importance "1337" would become. The first user John doe was working on the glitches. Admin was adding in GUIs. All was peaceful when suddenly, a little figure popped out of nowhere and fell down to the ground. Standing right in the middle, was a complete clone of himself! "Who are you?" asked John doe. "My name is qa." said the figure. John doe screamed with joy. qa was the 3rd person to join ROBLOX. Suddenly, many figures started falling into the center. "Bob", "koopa", "builderman", and many other players fell out. Everything went out of control. By the end of the day, there had been so much players, that the world had been destroyed. John doe quickly solved the issue by using the newly created HopperBins and making the baseplate larger. After everything came back into shape, John doe worked with the players on a map called, Crossroads. Chapter 5 After many, many, players joined, they made more and more maps and places, it soon became the modern times, 2005 was then, the first hacker joined, in response they made the sword. The hacker was messing everything up, he made a castle, so he could rule Roblox, the Robloxians rebelled, and attacked all at once, using bazookas and bombs. The walls soon came tumbling down, they had attacked with all they had, soon the hacker fell to the ground, and surrendered. There was a period of peace. years passed, the year was 2006, ADMIN had changed his name to ROBLOX, and loads of people people have joined. 2009 came, a new hacker came, named 1x1x1x1, ROBLOX needed to do something, he needed a plan, so the people of roblox teamed up to think of said plan, "I know!" Said ROBLOX. "What is it?" Said Telamon. "We Make a new update," Said ROBLOX, "How is that gonna help?!" yelled Telamon 'We make an update that makes it so we can ban players," Said ROBLOX, "Then people will just go banning people willy-nilly" replied Telamon. "Yes, but only we will be able to do it." said ROBLOX. "I see..." replied Telemon. 1x1x1x1 was banned, This story is ongoing, The longer Roblox goes, the more it will thrive, as long as people are there to support it.